


Out Of Place – Sequel to ‘Spotless’

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Awkwardness, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s Ianto’s first time aboard the TARDIS and he’s feeling a bit out of place with nothing to do.





	Out Of Place – Sequel to ‘Spotless’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 91: Guest at anythingdrabble. 
> 
> Sequel to my fic 'Spotless'.

It had been one thing when he’d been cleaning the TARDIS of the mess the Doctor had made; he’d felt he was providing a much-needed service, but now Ianto felt at a loose end. Here he was, a guest aboard the sentient time and space ship, travelling to Bindlesneeth for the Sugar Lump Festival, and to be honest, he felt a bit out of place.

This was nothing new to Jack; he’d travelled with the Doctor’s Ninth regeneration for months, back when he was still mortal, and then later he’d spent some time with the Tenth Doctor, although that had been a lot less enjoyable. Nevertheless, he knew the TARDIS inside out, and she knew and loved him. In some ways, she was Jack’s second home; he belonged here, knew the ropes, could find his way around. Until now, Ianto had only been in the console room, and the corridors leading off it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel welcome, the TARDIS was definitely happy to have him aboard, and he was happy to be there, but still he felt awkward. Perhaps it was simply that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Back at the Hub, he had a long list of jobs to do; he was always busy. As the Doctor’s guest though, he had no responsibilities. Nobody was expecting him to provide food and drink, there was no filing to do, no archives to sort, and it wasn’t as if he was needed to help fly the ship; the Doctor did that all by himself.

“Come on, Ianto; it’ll take us a few days to reach Bindlesneeth so why don’t I show you our room?” Jack took Ianto’s hand and gave a gentle tug, leading him down one of the corridors.

“Our room?” Ianto trailed along behind his lover.

“Well, it used to be my room but now you’re here with me it should be ours. You’ll love it.”

“The Doctor won’t mind if we share?”

“Why would he?”

“I don’t know…”

The room Jack led him to was enormous, with a massive bed in the middle. From the way Jack looked at it, that was new. “Loving the upgrade, sweetheart.” He smoothed his hand over the TARDIS’s wall and Ianto felt the warm glow of her pleasure in his mind.

Then he felt something else; alarm. For a moment he wondered if he’d done something wrong, but then Jack was grabbing his hand again, pulling him back towards the console room.

“What is it, Doc?”

“We’re picking up a distress call; it’s coming from a colony world a few thousand years in the future. It’s a bit off our course though.”

“If people are in trouble we should help if we can,” Jack assured the Doctor.

Ianto felt the TARDIS’s apology in his mind but shook his head; Jack was right, they had to help. He may have forgotten how to be a guest, but rescue missions were something he understood; this was familiar ground.

The End


End file.
